


Vaporise

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Hurt, Introspection, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Katrina!"</i>
</p><p>He heard her scream his wife's name over the blood pounding his ears.</p><p>There was a flash of light, the swirling and crackling of mystical energy in the air for the briefest second, and then nothing.</p><hr/><p>Episode tag for the latest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaporise

**Author's Note:**

> As cliché as some of the show is turning out to be now, I cannot complain because Katrina is going out of the picture and maybe, just _maybe_... Well, if we get a S3, at all. More on my thoughts on the actual episode in another piece I'm posting shortly, though.
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_. Thanks for reading!

_"Katrina!"_

He heard her scream his wife's name over the blood pounding his ears.

There was a flash of light, the swirling and crackling of mystical energy in the air for the briefest second, and then _nothing_. He was vaguely aware of speaking, although he was lost to what he said as he pushed himself to his feet. He thought that maybe it was _Lieutenant_ or maybe even _Miss Mills_ , but her name chanted over and over in his mind in time with his heartbeat.

_Abbie Abbie Abbie_

He knew without looking that she wasn't there. The sinking feeling that had settled into his stomach was a signal enough, but the ache of the metaphorical gaping wound in his chest expanded as he looked around nonetheless. Katrina was gone, and she had taken Abbie with her.

He should have been panicking, but he couldn't find it in himself to do so. There was nothing but an empty void, threatening to swallow him up and drown him in nothingness. His wife had betrayed him. His son was dead. His partner was missing.

He turned another circuit of the room before coming to a standstill. Nausea swelled in the pit of his stomach. He curled his fingers into his palm, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

Above all else, his duty to his fellow Witness must stay true. Above all else, he must find Abbie.

He opened his eyes and lifted his chin. He didn't know the spell that Katrina had used and he didn't know another witch to decipher it for him, even had he had the book that Katrina had been reciting from. No, he would need context and intelligence to figure out where Abbie had been taken, and most certainly: help. He needed to inform Miss Jenny and inquire on the state of Captain Irving.

He would find Abbie.

It wasn't a matter of if he saw her again, it was a matter of when. He was nothing without her, one component in a two-part mechanism that couldn't function to its fullest without assistance. For that reason, he would not let her languish within the unseen shadows.

It was Purgatory all over again - and his own personal Hell on earth.

He _would_ find her.

Again, and again, and as many times as he had to look. He would _always_ go looking for her.

With a short nod to himself, Ichabod turned for the desk that Katrina and Henry had been standing at prior. He removed his phone from his pocket to place a call to Miss Jenny, and began to sort through the information.

"Be strong, Abbie," he murmured. "I _am_ coming for you."

 


End file.
